My Immortal but Correctly Written
by the.leaky.horcruxx
Summary: My Immortal fan fiction but written correctly. All credit goes to Tara.
1. Chapter One

My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. My hair is long and ebony (which is how I got my name) and contains lilac streaks that fade into red at the tips, its full length reaching my mid-back. My eyes are the color of the lake on a cold day, and are known to be icy when I look at preps. Though I wish I was, I unfortunately am not related to Gerard Way, who is known for his incredibly attractive looks.

I am a vampire, but rather than pointy teeth I have teeth that are straight and white. My skin is pale as parchment. I am a witch who attends a magical school called Hogwarts, located in Scotland. Perhaps my most defining characteristic is my gothic personality. I usually wear lots of black eyeliner and black clothing, which are almost always from a store called Hot Topic. I have a thing for fishnets, corsets, and miniskirts, which may make me look intimidating to weaker people. Perhaps that's why the preps had stared at me earlier today. I'd put my middle finger up at them, because I couldn't care less about what preps think of me.

As I walked in the hallway, I heard a male voice shout, "Hey, Ebony!" I looked up in surprise. I had only seen preps in the hallway, and certainly one of them wouldn't be calling my name? My confusion was put at ease when I found the source of the noise. There, looking all gorgeous, stood Draco Malfoy, in his black robes and black eyeliner, his pale hair pushed to the side in a way that made me feel dizzy.

"What's up, Draco?" I asked, letting a flirtatious tone linger in my voice. It was known that both of us were interested in each other, no matter how much we denied it.

"Oh, nothing really," he said, and if I wasn't mistaken, he sounded fairly shy...

Unfortunately, I couldn't think about it for long, because my friends called to me and I had to end our conversation there.

XxxxX

Oh god, why am I doing this?

I'd just watched a reading of My Immortal, and suddenly I had an urge to write it myself but get the plot correct. It may take away most of the humor, but I want to see if the plot could actually turn out interesting. Maybe Tara was on to something...

Anyway, because I'm actually writing a story, there's bound to be some corrections and parts left out that don't make sense or are changed in the original story later. But I'll stick to "canon" as much as possible.

And I'm going to keep the chapters the same length as the original, so be prepared for lots of frequent uploads.

Lots of attention will ensure that I finish the story. Doesn't necessarily have to be good attention, just attention.


	2. Chapter Two

When I woke up in my bedroom the next day, snow was falling outside my window. Being a vampire, I slept in a coffin, with blue on the inside, the color of my house — Ravenclaw. The rest was a glossy black.

I stepped out of the coffin and put on a black leather dress, with some fishnets and boots. My hair was all ratty from sleep, but I didn't bother brushing it; instead I put it lazily in a messy bun, letting purple streaks fall out.

Willow, probably my closest friend, was lying on her normal bed, looking groggily up at me. She grinned, her forest green eyes still cloudy with sleep, then pulled herself out of bed and dressed in a deep blue shirt and gray sweat pants. It was the weekend, so we didn't have to wear our Hogwarts robes.

I put on some black lipstick and black eyeliner, and she put on a bit of mascara and pink lip gloss. When I'd first met her, I was sure she was a prep, but as I got to know her better I'd begin to realize that she isn't really a prep nor a goth; she's just Willow.

"So," she began, an all too knowing look in her eye. "I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, hoping my blush wasn't too visible. "Yeah, so?"

"Everyone knows you like him," she said teasingly as we walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and made our way to the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied defensively.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, giggling.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When we reached the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy made his way over to me. I could see how anxious he was, though I doubted anyone else could; Draco Malfoy was to proud to let anyone see him be anything but confident.

"Hi," he said cooly.

"Hey," I replied flirtily. With that, Willow walked away.

"Guess what?" he said, letting amusement seep in to his voice.

"What?" I replied, honestly curious.

"Well, Good Charlotte's coming to Hogsmeade."

I was stunned into silence. They're my favorite band; how did I not know this?

"I... How did I not know this?" I asked to myself more than him.

"Would you like to go with me?" Draco asked, getting shyer by the second.

My heart stopped for a few whole beats, then began to pound hard in my chest. My face turned bright red.

"I—well, yes, I suppose I would like that," I stammered out, totally embarrassing my self, but he didn't seem to notice my stammer, because he replied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," and made his way back to the Slytherin table, a bit of a swagger in his walk.

XxxxX

Wow, I'm already hating this. Did Good Charlotte even exist in their time? Who's Good Charlotte? I'm too much of a prep for this.

Also, I changed her house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw, because how would she wake up and know the weather if her window looked out under a lake?

I just want to read some nice Scorbus fluff, but look what I'm doing instead.


End file.
